A gas turbine engine includes a combustor in which compressed air is mixed with fuel and ignited for generating an annular stream of hot combustion gases, and a turbine section disposed downstream of the combustor which extracts energy from the combustion gases. The turbine section may be formed of a plurality of rotors including radially extending blades. The blades are in contact with the hot gases and may suffer over time by the high temperatures of the hot gases.